


her whisper is the lucifer

by gingerseattle



Category: Lucifer (TV), SHINee
Genre: 5HINee - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Humor, references to 3x13, we stan shinee in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerseattle/pseuds/gingerseattle
Summary: Remember when SHINee plays as the background music in 3x13? I do. I've never forgotten. So let's expand on that, hm?





	her whisper is the lucifer

Chloe’s stomach churned as she read the message over again.

_“Can you come to Lux later? There’s one last secret about me that you need to know.”_ He’d texted her.

Overall, she’d say that the reveal had gone as smoothly as she could have imagined. It had taken about a month and a half to get to this point, back to some semblance of normalcy. She’d gotten through the initial shock of his face pretty well but had stalled in the question stage. It took her longer than she would like to admit to realize how uncomfortable Lucifer was with all the questions, treating him like some high school research project. They had easily moved back into their partnership after she took the time to come to grips with her own behavior and realize that he hadn’t changed, just her outlook on him, his family, and life.

 Over the two weeks that had followed her apology, she and Lucifer had moved away from just friendship into what she might classify as a maybe-relationship. It was similar to their close, playful friendship, but with a little more touching that left her yearning for more and looks from him that left her skin smoldering.

But this? This message brought all of that into question. What else could he bring down upon her? What else could he possibly have to tell her that he had held back even after his true nature was revealed? Chloe tried to push the searing fingers of anxiety that currently held her stomach away and instead focus on what was left of the paperwork from a recent arrest.

She had just finished signing her name at the bottom of a statement when her phone buzzed again.

“ _Detective? You never answered.”_

She groaned. There was no way she could push this away then. And he was offering this secret to her without the pretense of half-truths. He was laying himself bare for her, and she appreciated that immensely.

It did not stop her from worrying, however.

_“Sorry, I got caught up in some paperwork. I’ll be over in a few minutes. :)”_ She threw the smiley face in the text as an afterthought, trying to convince herself that this was a good thing, that she was not nervous.

Chloe yanked her jacket off the back of her chair, whipping it hard enough to jostle and throw the keys to the floor. She let loose another groan, louder this time.

“You okay, Chlo? You seem a little,” Dan came up behind her just as she was picking her keys up and made her jump. “Nervous.”

“Me? Nervous? No way. I’m fine, completely fine!” She knew she wasn’t convincing at all, especially not when, while walking backwards she knocked over a waste basket full of paper shreds. When she looked back at the mess, she really considered a good cry.

“Chloe, Chloe, hey,” Dan put a hand on her should. “Have you forgotten we were married at one point? I know how you get when you’re flustered.” He bent down to brush the paper back into the basket. “Go to Lucifer, I’ve got this.”

She never gave Dan enough credit for how observant he really is. “Thanks,” She gave him a watery smile and bolted out into the parking lot to her car.

She’d like to say that she followed all the traffic laws as an officer of the law but, in her apprehension, it was likely that she may have run a red light or two on her way to Lux. She appreciated the speed with which the bouncer got out of her way as she jogged to the elevator, throwing him a shout of thanks over her shoulder. Her fingers drummed along her thigh as she tried to calm her breathing and still the tumultuous thoughts parading in her mind, each one proposing a worse outcome than the last. What if Lucifer decided he couldn’t work with her anymore? What if all her questions drove him away? What if he wanted to _leave_?

The gulp of air she took in sounded more like a sob when she released it as the elevator doors slid open at his penthouse. Lucifer turned quickly as he heard it. In a flash he was by her side, scanning her over for injuries. “Detective? Chloe, darling, are you alright?”

“Please don’t leave again,” Chloe whispered. Her voice was shaky, full of unshed tears. Lucifer stilled.

“Detective, I would never do that to you again. Whatever made you think I would?” His face was tense with concern, eyebrows furrowed. He led her gently to his couch and guided her to sit.

“What else could you be keeping secret at this point? I already know everything, about your family, about Hell, about your past! What could be more earth shattering that you kept it a secret after all that?” She knew she was being hysterical. She could admit she was being irrational. But if it wasn’t something akin to him leaving her, then she needed to hear him say it.

“Oh, Chloe, no,” Lucifer gathered her into a tight embrace. “I apologize for scaring you. I am not leaving, not now, not ever.” He pulled away to offer her a genuine, sweet smile. “I don’t think anything could take me away from your side at this point.”

Chloe sniffed. Her hand came up to her face and she wiped away tears she didn’t know had fallen. “What’s the secret then?” She sounded so small, and she hated it.

“Ah.” Lucifer’s smile turned rueful. “Well, if we are to make us,” He waved his hand between them, the gesture awkward and shy. “Work. I think there is something you need to know about me. I kept it a secret because, frankly, I am a tad insecure about sharing this part of my life with anyone. But I can trust you, and I think it’s time you knew.”

She blinked. _Us,_ he had said. So, it wasn’t just her who had been feeling their movement towards something more, even more so than months prior when she had first kissed him. He wanted to try, to be a couple. Her hysteria made her giddy and she laughed breathlessly. “Okay!” She rubbed her eyes again, swiping away any lingering tears. “Okay, what is it?”

Lucifer took her hand. “It would be easier to show you.” He led her down a hallway, past his bedroom to a wall where a floor length mirror stood.

“Oh no, are you about to show me your sex dungeon?” Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“I assure you Detective,” his voice was sultry as he dipped to whisper in her ear, “I have no insecurities about that.” He stepped back, reveling in the bright redness that she was sure painted her face. But his gaze turned back to the mirror and he slid it to the side, revealing a small door. Chloe knew that he had things hidden around his apartment, safes and the like, but a whole room? Her blush faded as he gestured for her to enter.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected to see, but this was not it.

The room was painted a very bright teal color that she could see behind posters of men in various states of dress and postures. The same five men were in each poster, except for posters where they stood individually. She noticed that some of the pictures showed the men from different time spans, the men growing from young teenagers to full fledged men.

Lights shaped as diamonds atop sticks littered the whole room, and a large bookshelf full of music albums sat against the wall. On the opposite wall, a projector had playing some music video. The men from the posters danced across the wall, singing in a language she didn’t understand. Japanese? Maybe Korean? Something she didn’t speak.

Another bookshelf was covered in smaller cards and candles, many of which were from the Yankee Candle company. Moon drawings and stuffed animals that looked like dachshunds adorned this shelf as well.

She was struggling to put it all together. Moons, the candles, the music, the guys.

“Is this… Is this another Hell thing?” Chloe whispered. Lucifer blinked, then laughed.

“Dad above, no Detective! This is Korean pop group SHINee! My boys!” Lucifer’s face lit up in a smile, wider and brighter than any smile she had ever seen on him.

“Your boys…” Chloe was trying to wrap her head around this. “So they’re-“ She gasped and grabbed his arm sharply. “Lucifer, tell me these are not your sons. Tell me you did not bring upon this Earth not one, but five Anti Christs.”

Lucifer guffawed, tears springing to his eyes. “I suppose if you believe those cultish Illuminati search channels then they are!”

Chloe shook him violently. “God, Lucifer tell me what’s going on!”

Lucifer took her hands from his shoulders, his laughter dying down until he was left with that beautiful smile. Chloe could kill him.

“Detective, they aren’t demons or anti-Christs. I’m a shawol,” He put his finger to Chloe’s lips as if he knew she was about to scream that she didn’t know what that meant. “A shawol is a fan of SHINee’s music. They made a whole album named after me, and it sounded so lovely, I couldn’t just not look into them further.” He sighed dreamily. “Oh Detective, their live vocals are on par with that of heavenly choirs.”

Chloe was truly at a loss for words. “Wait, it’s kpop? You had me losing my mind for _kpop_?” She should’ve known there was a double entendre at work when he informed them that kpop was a kind of ecstasy all those cases ago.

Lucifer looked truly offended. “It’s not ‘just kpop,’ Detective. This is SHINee! The only boy band worth existing! Look, look, look,” He yanked his phone out of his pocket and pulled the case away from the phone, revealing a card with he face of one of the men on it. He waved it at her excitedly. “This is Taemin! He’s the youngest, and also my favorite. You should see his dancing, truly exquisite.”

Chloe stumbled back and fell onto a chair that faced the projection. The music video had changed, now showing what looked like the men dancing in front of a city apartment complex. She recognized the man from Lucifer’s card had scruffy red hair in this video and was much younger.

She had to admit, the guys were good. She managed to regain her breath and her composure by the time the music video ended and another one loaded. “So, this is your secret?”

Lucifer nodded, coming to sit beside her. “I have to admit, it’s a bit of a strange hobby. Collecting albums, pictures, art. Even candles and moons and dogs to honor Jonghyun’s memory.”

His smile was soft, and Chloe knew that despite all of his other secrets, this was the one that made up much of his identity, was solidified as something that he cared so much about. She took his hand and rubbed it softly. “Tell me more about SHINee.”

And so they spent the rest of their evening watching music videos, live performances, full concerts, and variety show episodes. By one in the morning, Chloe was well versed in the lingo of the kpop subculture and had even chosen Minho as her bias. Eventually she noticed the time and moved to go home, only for Lucifer to stop her before she stepped onto the elevator.

“This secret stays between you and I Detective.” Lucifer was firm, and she nodded.

“Just us,” She breathed, mimicking his words from earlier, relishing the way they made her feel whole, complete. Lucifer smiled sweetly.

“Yes, us.” He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips that left her tingling. He squeezed her hand and let her go.

She gave a shy little wave as the elevator doors closed. Lucifer beamed back at her, returning the gesture. Her heart constricted and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She had to admit it, even if it was just to herself- she loved him. She loves Lucifer Morningstar, and all his quirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know joke fics aren't the typical Lucifer fare, but I've been reading a lot of angst and sometimes a gal needs some levity. It helps when that levity comes from a long twitter conversation that has you in stitches by the end (big thanks to @DxDxDyke on twitter.) Also, this is my first Lucifer fanfic and I just wanted to practice writing their dialogue before I do anything serious.


End file.
